An Unexpected Turn
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: What if it hadn't been Trunks to be hit with the death beam, but rather Gohan? Now with no other choice Gohan must make a decision that could ultimatley destroy him.


**A/N: ~ This means thinking ~**

An Unexpected Turn

Chapter 1: Hopeless Situation

As the winds subsided and everything went back to it's normal calm atmosphere, I could only stare out in front of me with wide eyes. My father Son Goku had vanished before my eyes taking that monster Cell with him. My whole body was trembling from the pure shock and fear. Slowly his ki signature vanished from this world. It was my fault, all my fault, that father had to intervene to save us. As I thought those words, tears started to fall down my face. There was nothing I could do, but scream for my lost father, "DADDY!"

Down on my knees, my face buried in the ground, I cried, my body still trembling. I could hear footsteps approaching in my direction. I knew it was Krillin coming over as I felt his energy, but I couldn't look up. I was too ashamed for what my actions had done. I could feel his hand on my back, trying to comfort me and softly he spoke, "That's right cry. Just let it all out little buddy. It's all over now. You did a great job." Finally lifting my head somewhat I spoke. "Don't say that to me! I let my powers take control of me! I should have finished the fight from the start! It's all my fault my father is gone! It should have been me!" "Hey don't say that Gohan. Be it as it may be, you and your father both saved us and that's a fact. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're father was very proud of you Gohan. You know that. And he had to do what he did because he loves you. Now c'mon let's go."

Just doing as he says I slowly got to my feet, still keeping my head down.

Remembering that Android 18 had been spit out, Krillin ran to her in worry. "Android 18! I almost forgot about her." Picking her up, he walked back to where the others were, but I stood motionless in the spot where he'd left me. Despite, what Krillin had told me, I still felt deeply guilty and ashamed. What was I gonna tell my mother? My father wouldn't be able to be brought back a second time with the dragon balls.

"You put up a good fight Gohan. I'm proud of you." I thought back to what my father had told me. And it at least made me feel a bit better knowing that he didn't seem angry or disappointed in me. With tears in my eyes, I sighed and looked up into the blue sky. "I'm sorry dad."

With another sigh I wiped my eyes from the remaining tears and was about to walk back to where my friends were, but stopped myself. Something wasn't right. The calm blows of the winds suddenly shifted, like if a storm were about to approach. Although, nothing happened. ~ Maybe it's just my imagination... ~

Then out of nowhere huge gusts of winds started to blow from one location. The intensity of it nearly threw me onto the ground. "What is it?" I heard my formal mentor Piccolo scream. Turning around, strong electricity started jumping around joining the winds. "No, it can't be!" Vegeta screamed. "Ce-Cell, he's back!" Stated Piccolo. As impossible as it truly was, there was no denying that energy signal.

What happened next, I don't think none of us saw coming. Maybe if I had been in my newly acquired form I could have seen the death beam being thrown, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

In that instant, all I felt was the strong heat from the attack and following it the pain from it having gone right through my chest. I yelled out loud as I was thrown off my feet and onto the ground, coughing blood up. "Gohan!" I heard Piccolo yell.

"Hahaha. Who was it that I hit?" I could hear Cell's voice in the distance ask. "Well, well if it wasn't Gohan. I wasn't expecting it to be you that I hit, but it would be seem that luck is on my side today. Hehehe."

"It's, it's not possible!" Yamcha yelled. "How is that he's alive? He should be dead!" "Hehehe. Yes. I should in fact be dead, but thanks to my regenerative abilities I've survived."

Cell then went on to explain how it was that he survived and how he even managed to gain more power and techniques.

I mentally groaned. I should have known. I had even felt that something was off, I should have been on my guard for anything. Now there was nothing I could do. Slowly I could feel myself dropping out of my super saiyan state, not being able to maintain the power in my grasp. I started coughing violently as more blood escaped my mouth.

"Go-gohan!" Trunks yelled running towards me. "Oh man, he's hurt badly! If we don't do something he'll die! Don't we have anymore senzu beans!" "W-we used them all up." Krillin said grimly. "No Gohan!" Growling Piccolo turned to face Cell, fists clenched so hard that they were shaking. I could practically feel the anger bouncing off Piccolo. Then with a warrior's yell he charged Cell. "Piccolo don't!" Yelled Krillin. Slightly opening my eyes, I stuttered out weakly, "P-pi-c-colo!"

With a laugh Cell easily dodged all of the namekians punches. "Your gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me Piccolo." With a kick, Cell landed a blow on Piccolo's stomach making the namekian gasp out in pain. "But then again, it wouldn't make much of a difference either way." Said Cell laughing. With a punch to the face Piccolo was sent crashing to the ground. "Hehehe. C'mon! Aren't any of you gonna come at me or are you just too afraid to!" "Dammit! What are we supposed to do now? With Gohan as injured as he is...None of stand a chance!" Yelled out Trunks. "There's nothing we can do, but stand our ground and fight." Said Tien. "We'll most likely die in the process, but we have try to save the Earth until the end. I'm sure that's what Goku would do."

There was a huge silence and tension in the air as everyone prepared themselves for what was to come. If only I hadn't been injured as I was. Dammit! Everyone was right! Why? Why did I just loose my self control and drag the fight on?

"Trunks." Vegeta spoke out softly. "I want you to take Gohan to the lookout." "What? But dad." "Don't argue! Just do it!" The moment I heard that I was pretty sure Vegeta just wanted Trunks to be far away from the battlefield. Maybe that way he wouldn't end up getting hurt or worse...dying. Even though he hid his feelings, I'm sure he did care for his family. But as things seemed right now, it really wouldn't matter in the end. Things were looking bleak for all of us, as much as I hated to admit it.

"No dad. I'm sorry, but I can't do that. If we're going to fight Cell, than you're going to need my power too." "He's right Vegeta. I'll be the one to take Gohan." Stated Yamcha. At that Vegeta grunted in frustration. "Out of all of us in this group, sad to say that I'm the weakest compared to you saiyans." As Yamcha finished speaking those words he gently picked me up in his arms. "Be careful you guys. Don't go dying on me." With those words, Yamcha took off into the sky with me.

Walking up to his father Trunks put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "We'll be okay dad. If we work together, surely something will come up." At that Vegeta just growled in annoyance and shook Trunks' hand off. "Of course we'll win. We're saiyans after all", the mightiest race in the universe!" Vegeta said with a smirk. At that Trunks smiled at his father. "Now, let's go show that over grown bastard who he's messing with." Said Krillin, having put Android 18 down. All together every one minus Vegeta said right and charged their ki, blasting off towards Cell who was battling Piccolo single handedly.

Having warrior's pride, the Z Fighters figured it would be better to fight and die with honor rather than waiting for the end like helpless cowards.

- () -

As I lay in Yamcha's arms I could feel everyone fighting Cell together. I was worried that they wouldn't be able to make it. Cell was so much stronger than them after all, but I had to have faith in my friends that they'd be able to hold Cell off long enough for me to get healed.

I couldn't help, but think back to the times when Earth was at peace and all of us would just hang out together with no worry about fighting any villain threatening Earth. I thought back to when me, dad, and Krillin were fishing together. Looking up at the clear blue sky, lying down in the grass as we all just talked. And it had been pretty funny when Krillin threw that rock at my father. Even as strong as we were, if we were caught off guard something like that really could hurt. The thought of that was almost enough to make me smile on the outside.

The days we were relaxing before the Cell Games are truly some of the happiest memories that I have. All these years it was always fighting to save the Earth, not knowing if we'll live or die. Either that or training for some new enemy. And despite that, I was still able to remain strong and happy. Heh, I guess it was thanks to my father who was always so strong and determined, no matter how bad things were. He always did everything in his powers to make it through for him and us. My father always did have a way to make us feel strong and safe. How I wish he was here.

- () -

All of the Z Fighters were fighting a vain battle, but even though they knew that this was how it would be from the start they kept on fighting. All the while Cell continued to toy with them for his own amusement. "Hehehe. These fools don't know when to give up. Alright, I think it's time to pay a visit to Gohan. Did he and his friends honestly think I'd be stupid enough to let him get away?" At that instant using his energy Cell blew away all of the Z Fighters harshly onto the ground. Flying upwards towards the sun, he performed the Solar Flare, blinding our heroes momentarily. Cursing under their breaths, their was nothing they could do, but wait till the effect of the technique wore off.

"Now then. I'll leave my new children to finish them off." With a yell, Cell's tail extended and opened wide like before. And just like that seven new Cell Juniors were born. "My children, those seven warriors below you are your targets. Go! Make them suffer!" With menacing laughs they all flew towards the unsuspecting gang.

Finally getting their vision back, the Z Fighters saw Cell raise two fingers on his forehead and disappear from sight. "That coward! He ran away!" Yelled Vegeta. "He must be after Gohan! C'mon let's go!" Yelled Piccolo.

As everyone was about to take off, they sensed huge power levels heading straight towards them. Turning around they were all surprised to be facing the Cell Juniors again. "Damn him. He's just toying with us." Said Trunks as they all started fighting. "We don't have time for this! We have to save Gohan!" But it was no use, the Cell Juniors were stronger than the first batch they had fought. The power boost Cell got, also included his children.

- () -

As more time passed, I started to tremble uncontrollably. Even though the sun was warm against my skin, I felt terribly cold. "Hang on Gohan, were almost there!" I heard Yamcha say to me. I tried to nod my head, but I could barely move, I was too cold and in too much pain. I could literally feel my life slipping away. All I wanted to do was just go to sleep, but I couldn't. I felt as though if I did, I wouldn't wake up alive again. But if that were to happen I would at least be with dad...

Then, just as I thought things couldn't get worse...they did. It was all in a split second that I heard Yamcha's yell of a shock and pain before it died down and I heard him crash into the ground. Cell! He had suddenly appeared before us saying that he wasn't going to let me get away so easily. And so, slowly I started to fall towards the ground as well, I didn't have the strength to stop myself. But before I fell any farther I felt Cell grab me by the back of my shirt. "Well, well Gohan. You're a tough one to still be alive." At that instant Cell put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared along with me.

Landing on the ground, Cell threw me harshly onto the ground where I let out a groan. I could just imagine the amused look on his face, seeing me in such a pathetic state. "Before I kill you Gohan, I thought it would only be fair to make you suffer the same way you did to me. And what better way than to slowly kill your friends while you watch!"

"W-what?" I asked in shock and fear. I slowly lifted my head from the ground to look in front of me. The shock of it, made my eyes widen.

It couldn't be! My friends were fighting a vain battle against seven miniature cells just like before. And from the feel of it they didn't have a chance. I closed my eyes shut for a moment, feeling completely hopeless. Then, a yell made me look back onto the battlefield. "Piccolo!" One of the people I cared most about was being slaughtered. It was just hit after brutal hit. I didn't know how much more he could take as blood oozed from him. Looking to the others, it was the same thing. They were all gonna be killed!

Tears started to form in my eyes. It was just like before when I had hesitated to release my powers, I couldn't do anything to save the people I cared about! No one except Trunks could be brought back to life! And I knew that this time Cell wouldn't hesitate to kill them. With those thoughts the tears rolled down my face. What could I do? If only there was something I could do! That monster Cell, I could just feel his cold eyes watching me, enjoying my agony and torment. I clutched my fists. This couldn't be how it was going to end. It just couldn't be. I failed. I had failed to save Earth and everyone! ~ Dad, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault it's come to this. ~

As I looked on my vision had started to blur. I trembled there alone, blood pouring from my wound. I knew I was done for. There really was nothing more we could do. With those final thoughts, everything faded to black.

- () -

I could feel my whole being as if it were suspended in air. Slowly, I opened my eyes. It was dark. There was nothing there. It was as if I had been dropped into a dark empty box. ~ What in the world.. ~ Quickly remembering all that had occurred I panicked. Where were the others? What had happened to me? Was I dead or what? None of this made sense. Where could I be? As I looked around, I was pretty sure it wasn't Other World. And I was pretty sure I wasn't in hell either. And for that matter, all my wounds were healed!

All of a sudden a yell echoed in the darkness making me jump and strike a fighting pose on instinct. Turning around there was now a image in front of me. As I went closer to it, I saw in horror that it was everyone back on Earth! Miraculously they were all alive, but just barely. It was crazy, it's as if I were watching a television set! "What the heck is going on?"

"_You're unconscious Gohan..."_ A voice suddenly called out. Looking around I saw that there was no one in sight, and I couldn't sense anyone's energy level either. "Who-who said that?" I asked cautiously. The voice didn't answer. As seconds passed by, I could feel a huge tension in the air, as if someone were watching me. But I payed no attention to it as the screams of my friends filled my ears. Turning back around, I clenched my fists hard, to the point where they bled. "Dammit! They're dying! If I don't do something..!"

"_Hehe, I can help you Gohan..." _Turning my attention to the voice, I narrowed my eyes. "What?" _"Yes, it's true. It's power you desire isn't it? I can help you get it." _"So then, I really am unconscious aren't I? But how...?" _"Yes. Just let me help you Gohan. Just give into me...I'll give you the power."_

"No Gohan! Don't do it!" My eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Fa-father?" "Yes, son it's me! Don't listen to him!" _"No boy. Just look at you're friends. You know very well you don't have the power to stop Cell right now...I can give you more power and heal your injuries once you wake up..."_

I looked back to the image of my friends, watching as they were being nearly killed, contemplating what I should do. That voice was right. If I don't do something, they wouldn't make it. No one would. Earth, everything, would be destroyed! "Gohan, please! I know what you're thinking, but this isn't the way! We'll figure something out..just don't!" Yelled out my father.

Determined, I fully turned around. "I'm sorry dad, but if I don't act right now. They're all going to die. No one else is gonna die in vain because of me!" "Gohan!" Yes, I know. I was crazy for doing this, but I wasn't going to let anyone else die. Not again!

"Okay. I'll do it! Just tell me what to do!" As the words left my mouth, I could hear the voice give a low menacing laughter.

**A/N: So, please review and tell me what you think! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**And I know that I haven't updated my other stories in forever, I'll get to it! I won't abandon these stories, promise! Just had to write this story! :D**


End file.
